Rokudou kami
Rokudou Kami Senju (六つの領域の神 : six realm god) is a person i made to be the child of Tsunade (hokage) and A (raikage). a child gifted with a kekkei genkai called kami (神 : god) , this kekkei genkai allows a person to see another kekkei genkai and copy it and allow them to have it stored in their eyes. . Backround Rokudou Kami Senju was born in the kumogakure and was raised there.As a child rokudou possed a special Senju style, he was able to take the form of any spirit, so it was said that he was going to be a powerful shinobi when he grew up.Well one day he was training with his parents in the forest, then he decided to go to the lake and get some water, on the way he met a ninja named Kakuzu who was running from hunter-nin and he was badly injured, so Kakuzu killed rokudou and stole his heart.So what everyone in the village said was flase, but true. He was going to become quite a great shinobi,becasue as he died, he was sent to hell. Because his sister was the ruler of hell, she mourned over the death of her brother, so she trained him in the art of a shinigami (death god).She then later found out that a human could not become a shinigami, so she fused rokudou with Emma-hoo (The god of death,revenge and destruction) and nine illusionary soul stealing dragons,she also sealed the gedo mazo with-in him. He then was transformened into Shinigami-sama, so he returned to the earth as a 26 year old man because he was in hell for 20 years and he dies when he was 6. He then started an orginaization called "Kami". Appearence Rokudou Kami Senju wears Black jogging pants with a dragon disign on it, a black robe with a tiger design on it, a belt simalar to A yatsuki's but with the kanji for kami on the belt.He wears a black bandanna with a tribal design on it, he wears freash jordans with then Senju clan symbol on the side in red, instead of a regular village headband he wears a "Kami" headband on his neck, but is not seen cause its blocked by the bandanna over his mouth.Rokudou has pure white dread locks, and the Kami Eye Persionality. As a child and an adult rokudou was a very random person, but was easily angered. He's really stoborn also Abilities Rokudou's best technique was raiton (lightning style) ninjutsu when he was a kid , but when he grew up his best technique was a kinjutsu called : illusionary soul stealing human dragon transformation , this technique allows the user to take the soul of another and add to his / her life span , killing the other person. Ninjutsu *illusionary soul stealing human dragon transformation : this technique allows the user to take the soul of another and add to his / her life span , killing the other person. *Lightning armor : the user of this technique will be covered in lightning and will be 5x stronger and incredbly fast. *Purgatory bomb : while the user is still in his / her "armor" he / she will kick the opponet in the air , run up a wall or jump as high as they can , grab the opponet in a powerbomb position and slam them stright into the ground. *Sexy jutsu : the user turns into the oppisite sex with clounds of smoke around them. *Flameing arrow missiles : the user will shoot missiles out of their arm at the opponet. *Kirin : a technique that calls lightning from the sky and strikes the opponet , obliterateing them. *Menacing ball : the user will shoot off a very powerful technique made only by consentrated bijuu chakra , destroying anything it hits and all thats around it. *Soma no ko : the user will fuse with the opponent, taking over their body. *Raiton : consentrated lightning spere : the user will consentrate lightning to his hand and make it into a long lightning spere and stab the opponet with it. *raiton : raikudon : the user will shoot a lightning bullet. *doton : donkudon : the user will shoot a earth bullet. *fuuton : rankudon : the user will shoot a wind bullet. *koton : konkudon : the user will shoot a fire bullet. *suiton : suikudon : the user will shoot a water bullet. *hyoton : hyokudon : the user will shoot a ice bullet. *Lightning ball : the user will shoot a ball of lightning useing the lightning fangs. *Thunder funeral : feast of lightning : the user will make actual lightning come from the sky and devour the user or the opponet. *Lightning dragon tornado : Drawing his two swords together, Raiga will raise them into the air and draw lightning down upon his body. The current will be contained within and around Raiga's form. He will then begin to spin in place forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. The vortex will take on the form of a dragon’s head and will cover the area in front of him. It will then strike out against his opponent and painfully trap them in the vortex. Even if the attack doesn't directly connect with his foe, the lightning can jump from the vortex to hit a nearby target. *Evil technique : souls of the condemed : the user will make the souls of the evil people thats he's killed come out of his body and devour his opponet's soul adding to the users collection of souls. *Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu : the user will make a cube and it expanded the you hit the opponet and the opponet takes so much heavy damage that he / she is pounded into dust. *Amaterasu : the undieing black flames that will burn what ever its target is to ashes. *Hiken : the user will spin and chakra will protect the user from all attacks. *Shinra tensei : the user will user the laws of magnitism to push the opponet. *Dance of the clematis : flower : the user will consentrate all his bones to his / her arm and it will form a drill. *Iron sand : the user will make the iron sand come out of his body so he / she can use the iron sand techniques. *Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei : the user will sacrafice people to raise people from the dead to do the user's bidding. *Shikon no Jutsu : the user will reanimate a person for a short time to do the users will. *Super punch : the user will consentrate chakra to his / her fists and punch the opponet , causing heavy damage. *Rokudou's juinjutsu : rokudou will touch the opponet's forehead and the tomoe symbol will appear on his / her forehead and the person will be controled. *Mystical palm techniqe : the user will heal the target or the user. *Chakra scouple : the user will touch the targets muscle and what ever has been touched will be paralized. *Protection of pirecing eyes : the user will beable to hide from the byakugan eye. *Iron sand world order : This jutsu uses iron sand to create a gigantic sphere of branching spikes. The user creates two masses of Iron Sand with opposite polarities and then merges them together. This causes the magnetic forces to instantly increase and the repellent force created by the two opposing magnetic fields scatters the Iron Sand across a vast area. *Sha kamigan : Rokudou will look at a kekkei genkao or technique and instantly learn it. *Hougetsu jigen-tou : a technique that he was tought to by a vampire, it allows the user to erase their excitance,while in that state anything the user touches will be destroyed. Weapons Lightning fang : The Lightning Fangs are two original swords made by rokudou out of dragon's teeth Juubi sword : Is a sword made out of the juubi's tail Meteorite sword : a sword made out of a meteorite that can control time and space pistols : a modern wepon that is powered by bullets shotgun : a more powerful modern wepon that shoots 8 bullets , it is most powerful at close range sniper rifle : a extermely powerful long rangange wepon that is used for assassination. chakra disruption blades : the blade that pein has in his body , given to him by the gedo mazo Favorite quotes "Fuck yo couch nigga!", "You ain't shit but shit in the toilet!", "Keep fuckn' wit me, and ima kill you....go ahead, keep fuckn' wit me", "Dident i say........let me FUCKN' SLEEP!!!!!!", "Shut up you lil shit!", "HA HA HA HAAAAAA IM GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!!" Trivia *Missions : D-rank: 5 , C-rank: 20 , B-rank: 15 , A-rank: 45 , S-rank: 179 *Classifacation : part 1: B-class Chuunin , part 2: S-class Kage *Age : part 1: (13-14) , part 2:(18-19) *Birthday : june 20 *Marital status : Taken *Family : A (father) , Tsunade (mother) , Kirabi (uncle) , Akutenshi (older sister) , Tamashi (younger sister) , Temuichi (Cousin) *Original kekkei genkai : Kami *Kekkei genkai that he's obtained : Rinnegan , Sharingan / Mongekyou , Byakugan , Raigan , Shikotsumyaku , Dust release , Iron sand , Ranmaru's unnamed kekkei genkai , Necromancing, Shinso *Assosiation : Kumogakure , Kami